The Last Calling Card
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: Akira sends the final calling card to The Phantom Thieves. ONE-SHOT.


**All rights go to ATLUS for Persona 5 and it Characters.**

 **WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! FINISH THE GAME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!**

 **My own twist on how the team found out about Joker arrest and their resolve to help.**

* * *

Things weren't looking so good on Christmas day. Akira Kurusu, the leader of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts had just turned himself into the police with Sae Nijima dropping him off. He did it to save the friends he made for nearly a year because he couldn't stand to have them end up like him. While society dubbed and his friends heroes, he knew that they may be pegged for a crime they didn't commit like he did. His name was already tarnished because of Shido. He wasn't going to let his friends fall fate to the same thing.

So here he was at the police station ready to turn himself in. Ready to take to blame for it all.

"You ready?" Sae asked him.

'Yeah," he said without giving any hesitation. "Sae?"

"Yes?" she turned to him to see a black envelope.

"Can you give this to your sister and tell her to open it with the whole team there?" he asked the prosecutor.

"A good bye letter?" she asked as she took the envelope from him.

"Sorta. I would have done this in person, but they were just going to stop me. Besides, I think this would be more appropriate." He smiled just as the leader of the of the Phantom Thieves would.

"…Alright."

* * *

As promised she delivered the letter to Makoto, and explained what happened. Telling her it was already too late. They had a small spat, but Sae let it go because she knows that her sister has been through a lot and wasn't going to make her feel like it was all her fault.

Word reached the team when they visited the Café. No one wanted to accept it. The hero of society, their leader was sent to jail because of his record. It was tough on them losing Morgana, now they lost the one the saved them all. Just when things seemed helpless, Makoto spoke up.

"Uh, guys? My sister gave me a letter that Akira wanted us to open together."

"Probably saying sorry or somthin'." Ryuji guess.

Makoto opened the envelope and unfolded the contents. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the paper and the font, for they were a combination that no one on the team would ever forget. She skimmed through the contents and let out a soft gasp.

"What is it?" The young artist asked.

"Its-it's a calling card!"

The whole team jumped out of their seats to see if she was correct. The letter did look like a calling card.

"What?! What does it say?!" Ann asked leaning over the table.

"Let's see," Makoto began to read it out loud.

 _The Phantom Thieves have done a pitiful thing of drowning themselves in sorrow and hopelessness. They believe they can no longer do anything without their powers, but that's far from the truth. They have done things that were considered impossible and when it felt like they have truly done the impossible, they managed to achieve a new level. While everyone on the Phantom Thieves has their own reason why they joined, the goal was the same. To change the hearts of rotten adults. While they can't do it the way they used to, they have escaped death, robbed castles, museums, banks, tombs, outer space, a ship, even defeated a being that called itself god. Which is why this job should be easy. If they don't wish their leader to be locked up then they should know that nothing is impossible to them anymore. In a way their treasure has been stolen, and its their job to get it back. This may take a while and some help, but they pull this job off._

 _Signed_

 _Joker_

 _The Leader of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts_

 _PS. I'm sorry and Merry Christmas_

Some of the members had tears in their eyes.

"Even in jail he pulls something like this off." Makoto wiped the small tears away with a smile.

"Yeah. That's our leader." Haru said picturing him smiling like he does.

"He appears he's testing us." Yusuke was amused by the Tricksters antics to cheer them up.

"Well are we going to sit back and ignored a calling card?" Futaba challenged.

"No way!" Ann stood up with determination.

"Right lets go save our leader!" Ryuji was right behind her.

Just like that the Phantom Thieves were ready to take action. Sojiro couldn't help, but smile at the teens as they started to make plans.

While it may be their last job, they knew that this was important as any. This job meant the world to them for they had a personal goal in mind. They knew they weren't helpless. They were the Phantom Thieves.

And they were going to save Akira, their friend and leader. No matter what.


End file.
